Les formalités de Drago Malefoy
by RecklessHeart
Summary: OS Drago Malefoy donne de sa personne en écrivant une lettre au directeur de Poudlard Dumbledore toutes ses pensées au sujet des Elfes de maison. En voilà un qui va se faire charier s'il continue à chanter ses propres louanges !


**Disclaimers :Les Personnages sont à JK ROWLING, évidemment ! ;)**

**Petit OS le temps de se moquer des manières bourgeoises de D. Malefoy. Plutôt court, marrant. Enfin bref, rien de bien sérieux mais très sympa à écrire ;)**

**PS : Cet One-Shot aura un suite indépendante (Cf à la fin de celui-ci.)**

**Au passage, merci à Aqualy ; MathildeD ; Ero-Chikachu ; Dauphin Noire ; Fiind-Love ; Misaya67 et d'autres pour leurs Reviews sur mes précèdents OS. Voilà, je tenais à vous remercier personnellement ;)  
**

.

* * *

.

_Drago Malefoy prend cœur à dicter une lettre de la plus haute importance à Mr le directeur, l'honorable Dumbledore. Il énonce ainsi ce qui lui déplait chez les elfes de maison en tant que bon aristocrate et gosse de riche habitué au petit confort de son manoir._

_Cher Monsieur le directeur,_

Je vous informe, par le biais de mon rapport ci-présent, les nombreuses imperfections que j'ai pu voir à travers mes devoirs de Préfet-en-chef. Ne faillant jamais à mon devoir et à mes tâches, puis en tant qu'élève civilisé et attentionné, je tenais - dans l'ordre de l'impératif - à vous faire part de mes observations.

Par cette missive des plus sérieuses, je vous pris de considérer mes prochaines citations avec l'intérêt le plus dévoué possible, vous implorant d'y remédier rapidement (et prochainement s'entend) . Étant vous même un grand Homme, je suis certain que la solution vous tombera du ciel en moins de temps qui ne vous le faudrait pour dire « cheese ».

_**Nb**** :** Veuillez-noter – _s'il-vous-plaît_ – l'importance que j'attache aux mot moldus tel que « cheese » car sans vouloir vous enjôler, il me semble que ces mots fantastiques (mais capricieux!) enrichissent plantureusement notre vocabulaire._

Revenons-en donc au fait : J'ai pu remarqué (et ce, à de nombreuse reprises) le peu d'effort fournit par nos amis les elfes de maison, qui pourtant habite tout autant que nous cette forteresse. Je parle notamment du fait que les vêtements couteux sont mal rangés, les assiettes du repas point assez astiquées, le part-terre nullement assez ciré, les étagères laissent encore à désirer et un travail déplorable malgré le temps qu'on leur accorde.

Sachez monsieur le directeur que ses méfaits sont difficilement acceptable pour des sorciers de ma condition. Le moindre gramme de poussière pourrait tout à fait endommager mon visage absolument parfait jusqu'à ternir ma sublime peau bébé ! Le moindre gramme, je vous le répète, pourrait, de pied-en-cape, me défigurer !

Entendez-vous, cher monsieur le directeur, que de tel drame ne peuvent en aucun cas venir s'échouer dans ma vie !

Enfin bon, je dit _« Je »_, mais comprenez bien que je pense _« nous »_ ! pour le bien de la Vie _– avec un grand V - _de Poudlard, cela va de soit !

Souhaitant agir efficacement contre ces douteux problèmes d'ordre technique cités un peu plus haut, j'aimerais guider vos propres solutions par le biais des miennes, toutes autant réfléchis et responsables que les vôtre :

Je vous suggère en premier lieu de réduire considérablement le salaire des elfes, _(après tout, que __font-ils de bien au sein de cet humble château ?)_ ; d'en embaucher plusieurs cinquantaines supplémentaire en faisant l'effort de les dissimuler au yeux humains _(qui voudrait regarder ces hideuses créatures dans le blanc des yeux ?)_ ; De les marquer d'une façon ou d'une autre afin de se les approprier comme il se doit _(c'est une logique, finalement, non ?)_ ; De les mettre au service de Sang Pur, digne de ce nom ! _(tel que moi... mais ce n'est qu'une parenthèse.)_

J'ai le cœur lourd de reproches de vous demander si peu de chose alors que l'on pourrait priver ces êtres ignoble de tellement plus, mais étant humain et approuvant la notion de l'humanité, je vous pris d'accepter le peu que je vous demande.

_Veuillez agréer, Mr. Le Directeur, mes plus sincères salutations._

_**D. Malefoy.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Voilà donc ! **

**Avis ? Questions ?**

**Si cet OS vous a plu, sachez qu'une suite viendra très bientôt.**

**Et s'intitulera probablement _« Le chaperon envahissant »_ ;)**

**Ce sera la réponse d'Hermione Granger pour **

**cet imbécile de Drago.**

**.  
**

**Je confirmerais l'info en temps voulu.**


End file.
